


THE PSYCHOPATH AND THE DANCER

by joon4ever



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Hospital, K-pop References, M/M, Murder, Psychopath, Seoul, Supernatural - Freeform, idol, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joon4ever/pseuds/joon4ever
Summary: They say evil must die..but who decides what is  eviland what is pure?When two polar opposites meet..can the impossible become possible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hello! this story will contain violence and upsetting scenes so please be cautious if you are sensitive to violence.
> 
> this story is about two complete opposites ,{Good and Evil} living in two souls. At first glance the two main characters look like normal people, living there normal lives but of course they both have their own secrets . The question is, if in this story both Good and Evil can exist then can the two call a truce? Can Good and Evil be destined for one another?
> 
> ENJOY READING MAKE SURE TO GIVE FEEDBACK 😊👌
> 
> Check out this story on Wattpad too its currently ongoing :]
> 
> ~A~ 
> 
> 💜💜💜

The sound of a light knock on the office door pulled Mr. Nam Sang-Min from his daydreams.

"Seonsaengnim you are needed for surgery right away; a gunshot victim has been admitted into the ER" the nurse told the surgeon who had just got in to start his shift.

"Yes, I understand I'll be there in a second" the doctor said kindly as he got up and stretched. The nurse nodded before quickly leaving the office. Sighing Sang-Min walked over to his mirror which hung on the cream wall. Staring at his reflection he combed back his hair and forced a cold yet dazzling smile. Looking at his suit he carefully took off his jacket and changed into his surgical uniform. Tying the surgical mask around his face, his cold eyes admired his reflection selfishly.

He then calmly walked out of his office, closing his office door behind him. The door which read out "Doctor Nam" automatically locked, and the Surgeon headed downstairs towards the theatre.

On arrival two fellow surgeons gave Dr. Nam a detailed report.

"35-year-old, man an attempted suicide. He had been in good health until this afternoon when he shot himself twice in the left anterior chest with a 25-calibre revolver found on site".

{Some detailed medical stuff skip if you'd like}

"Physical examination reveal that he was conscious, but restless and in shock. Respirations are 36/min., shallow and rapid; pulse is 136/ min. and regular; blood pressure is 60/0. There are two bullet holes of entrance in the left anterior chest each measuring 1½ cm. in diameter, and two wounds of exit in the left posterior chest each measuring approximately 4 mm in diameter. These wounds seem to be haemorrhaging minimal".

"The admission hemogram gave a PCV of 26 per cent. The chest x-ray revealed massive left hemothorax with shift of the mediastinum to the right. No foreign body was seen and there was no rib fracture".

"Dextran followed by whole blood was administered immediately upon arrival in the emergency room."

"Okay understood let's begin surgery" Dr. Nam replied as he prepped for surgery by washing his hands and putting on gloves. He also had a thorough look at the man's vitals and x-rays and had a quick discussion with his fellow doctors.

"There's not much hope for him" one of the nurses told him as she shook her head.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just let him go?" the nurse continued.

"Yah! don't be so rude this is our job; we are going to try our god damn best" said Dr. Park who was also one of the surgeons.

"Whether you try your best or not, you don't get to decide whether he lives or dies" Dr. Nam interrupted. "As long as I get paid it doesn't matter either way."

Dr. Park shook his head in disagreement. Everyone in the hospital knew of Dr. Nam's cold nature, but due to his amazing skills at being a surgeon he had been kept on, nonetheless.

Dr. Nam having a secure spot at one of the most influential hospitals in Korea also had something to do with his Father being the Director of the hospital.

Rolling his eyes Dr. Nam began the surgery.

{Explaining the surgery feel free to skip}

Under general intratracheal anaesthesia, a left posterolateral incision was made in the chest, entered through the bed of the resected, left fifth rib. Approximately 1000 ml of blood was found in the left pleural cavity and evacuated. Inspection of the left lung showed it to be lacerated in two peripheral areas, one in the upper lobe near the division between the lingula and the anterior segment, and the other in the lower lobe in the region of the lateral basilar segment. There was a hole in the pericardium just anterior to the left phrenic nerve rhythmically spurting blood with each beat of the heart, thus preventing complete tamponade. The pericardium was then opened widely through this wound and a considerable amount of blood was aspirated. There could then be seen a wound of entrance 5 mm. in diameter in the anterior wall of the left ventricle near the apex, and a slightly smaller wound of exit 4 mm. superior to the wound of entry in the left wall of the left ventricle. A major branch of the left coronary artery was found, completely exposed yet intact. The ventricular cavity had not been entered and the wounds were bleeding only minimally. Because haemorrhage was not profuse, and further because sutures might have compromised the integrity of the coronary artery lying exposed at the bottom of the wound of exit. Gelfoam was used successfully to stop all bleeding. The pericardium was loosely approximated to prevent tamponade. The pulmonary lacerations then were repaired using continuous, locking chromic catgut sutures. No pulmonary tissue was resected. The two bullets had entered and emerged from the chest without breaking a rib, one bullet penetrating both lung and cardiac tissue in its course while the other pierced only lung. The chest was closed in a routine manner, employing two large chest tubes for temporary closed intercostal drainage.

While this complicated Surgery was carried out, classical music floated through the operating theater as Dr. Nam utterly loved classical music and refused to operate without it.

As Dr. Nam started stitching up the man he gazed at the blood and contemplated to himself once more.

The feeling of power and control the surgeon had 'over a patient's life every time he worked was thrilling.

"One incorrect move of my blade and this person's life would come to an end" was the thought that would cross his mind every time he would operate.

Sometimes it would take all his self control not to shove the scalpel deep into the patients' organs and watch them bleed out. But of course, he was not an animal... at least not in public anyway? He knew exactly how to keep the façade up.

Letting people live gave Dr. Nam a feeling of honour and made him feel like he decided their faith... but making people die, now that felt great on another level of course being a Surgeon meant that operations weren't always successful and not ever suspected that a surgeon had indirectly made mistakes on purpose.

"Great work out there today doctor" beamed the senior doctor Dr. Yoo , as he caught up with the younger surgeon. "It was a miracle you were able to save him."

Dr. Nam smiled to himself at the compliment he received, not that he needed compliments.

"You know I don't believe in miracles sunbaenim" Dr. Nam said flashing a smile at his senior as Doctor Yoo walked with him towards his office.

"Of course, Dr. Nam you are very reliable such a sensible young man" Dr. Yoo said, trying to flatter him.

"I know" was all that Dr. Nam replied with as he walked away from the annoying old man and headed into his office.

Rolling his eyes Dr. Nam made his way towards his leather chair and sat down.

"Stupid old fool, he thinks I buy his little act, being all nice when he just wants to get in my good books"

"Thinking I'd give him a promotion when father dies" Dr. Nam scoffed to himself.

"He should know me well enough by now to know that I favour no one" He continued as he got up to stare at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Maybe its time I put him in his place?" He asked his gloomy reflection, who in agreement nodded back.

{Time skip}

Doctor Yoo and a couple of the other senior doctors had all gathered around for a private meeting.

"The chairman is getting sicker and sicker everyday it won't be long until Dr. Nam will oversee the hospital and we all know how great that will be" stated a doctor named Si Na-Rae sarcastically.

Doctor Si had been working at the hospital for 7 years and was well known for her bubbly personality but today she looks sad as she told her fellow employees the grim news.

"What a shame, such sad news" mumbled the nurses and doctors.

"Especially if Sang-min takes over" spoke Doctor Park who looked miserably out the window upon hearing the news.

"Hmm... I agree" said Doctor Yoo as he scratched his chin thinking.

"Maybe if we complain to the officials about Dr. Nam we can convince them to make someone else the director instead" he said aloud.

"On what grounds could we complain about him? After all he's a great surgeon" said one of the other doctors doubtfully.

"Yes, your right. I'll think of something" Dr. Yoo said smirking.

The other doctors looked at each other in worry for a few moments then agreed they too would complain about Dr. Nam when he was found guilty of something.

The reason nearly the entire hospital hated Doctor Nam, the director's son was because of his spoilt, cruel personality which creeped out and intimidated everyone who knew him.

Many times, his lack of empathy or care for a patient, nearly ended badly but due to his status and manipulative ways he would easily find a loophole in each situation.

Not only were the fellow staff and doctors intimidated by him many were also jealous of his amazing skills at operating and his spoilt attitude certainly did not help.

While the other doctors were dispersing and getting on with their shifts, Dr. Nam was in his office talking on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I understand keep me updated on any other schemes of theirs". Dr Nam instructed to the young doctor who had only recently joined the hospital it hadn't took long for Dr. Nam to recruit another "Henchman".

[MANIPULATION]

Hanging up Dr. Nam slammed down the phone onto the desk.

"Even more reason to get rid of Dr. Yoo the conspiring bastard who dare mess with me!" Dr. Nam said seething with rage.

This was not the first time Dr. Yoo had tried to get Dr. Nam in trouble for "Malpractice" and this time Dr. Nam wasn't going to let it go.

Sitting down smirking as the different methods of murder flashed through his despicable mind, Sang-min started to carefully plan his senior's murder.

"Hmm. maybe I should invite him and the others to dinner but not show up"

"Call and say that something came up excuse myself"

"I'll go to the hospital and make sure I'm seen by the security cameras entering the hospital" he whispered to himself excitedly.

"I'll leave out one of the back entrances and go to his house"

"I'll wait for Dr. Yoo to walk home alone drunk like he usually does as the restaurant is the usual place the doctors all eat out at"

"His house is nearby and beside a river so I will just have to push him in, by the time they find him or look for him the next day he'll be dead"

"They'll think he was so drunk that he toppled in or committed suicide"

"After I've done that, I'll go back to the hospital making sure I'm not seen, go round the back and pretend I went outside for a smoke break and had been in my office all evening"

" Then I'll leave a few hours later making sure I'm seen inside the hospital looking busy"

"I'll say goodnight to the night shift nurses and staff"

"I'll then drive home making sure my car is seen leaving the parking lot by the security camera's".

"The perfect Alibi. I wasn't anywhere near Dr. Yoo's house as I was in the hospital all evening doing important paperwork"

"And besides no one would suspect the future director of this hospital ,of murdering an old man" Dr. Nam said grinning.

Unless it was through intentional malpractice which he only did rarely ,Dr. Nam had only killed one person directly, His mother.

His mother had been a horrible mother from day 1 she was greedy and only cared about herself... money was all she cared about.

After divorcing from his father, she took half of what he had and left.

Deserting Sang-Min to be raised by his cold father who owned the hospital.

It was very "unfortunate" when Sang-Min's 43-year-old mother overdosed on drugs and died alone in her huge mansion of a home.

Sang-Min smiles fondly at the memory of his Mother's funeral. He remembered how he had looked at how peaceful and gracious his mother looked as she lay in her coffin.

He had fought hard not to laugh at the time because this thought occurred to him "No amount of money can save you now mother" he had thought to himself as he watched the nailed coffin be slowly lowered into the ground.

He had gotten rid of an inconvenience before and he had no fear and no doubts about doing it once more.

Just like before he was confident that his plan would go to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"LEE YOUNG-GI! OVER HERE YOUNG-GI!" screamed the reporters as they watched the stunning man step out of the building.

All eyes were on him as he glided past the swarm of reporters, with the help of muscular bodyguards of course.

"YOUNG-GI HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR EX GIRLFRIENDS ENGAGEMENT?" A reporter shouted as the kind Idol made his way to the company car.

"I wish her and her fiancé happiness he's a lucky guy" Young-gi said as he smiled at the cameras. 

All the reporters swarmed and clamoured even louder once hearing the idol's words.

Smiling Young-Gi waved before finally getting into the car .

"Where we headed Sunbae?" Young-Gi asked grinning as he put on his seatbelt.

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Mr Kim asked laughing at Young-Gi's forgetfulness.

"I'm kidding I can't wait to see the fans" Young-Gi said as he clapped his hands with excitement.

"Good kid! they are soo excited to see you perform, remember if you see any crazy saesangs let security know immediately, especially after what happened last time" Mr. Kim scolded kindly.

"Yes I understand" Young-Gi said nodding.

A few months ago an incident with an obsessed saesang occurred at a fan meet. At first the fan meet was going smoothly , fans were patiently lining up excited to meet their Idol and get the chance to speak with him. But once it was one of the male fan's turn.  
He at first seemed really kind and friendly but when his turn was over he refused to let the next fan come. He had held so tightly onto Young Gi's arm that he had to be pried off of him by bodyguards . When Young Gi looked down at his arm it was all bruised from how hard the man had held onto his arm.

As the man was escorted out of the meet he wouldn't stop shouting Young-Gi's name.

Young-Gi had been very shaken by the incident but the fans who had been there had been so supportive and loving that they made him completely forget about what happened.

Of course being an Idol you expect Saesangs but even so at the the time he had been very startled.. You see there's something very special about Lee Young-Gi..

Abandoned by his parents as an infant.. Growing up in an orphanage was tough.

Now I know you're wondering.. Why would two loving people abandon their newborn baby?

One word.

Blue.

Young-Gi was born with very rare and beautiful crystal blue eyes.. Which is extremely unusual for Asians.

Embarrassed and ashamed of the child they abandoned the baby they thought was abnormal.

Now let me tell you that Young-Gi's eyes aren't abnormal. They are special.

A secret Young-Gi has been hiding from the world all of his life..  
Young-Gi wears brown contact's hiding his eyes from the world as if a normal person seen them they'd immediately know he was somehow different.

Young-Gi is a highly advanced empath or as he likes to call it he has a H.A.D.E ability.

Now unlike normal humans Young-Gi's understanding of emotions are higher than any average person.. Not only is he an emotional empathic person.. But he also has the power to tell how people feel by touch.

That is why he gets along well with fans, just by touching a person he can feel how one secretly feels.. A little like an aura reading he can tell your intentions and emotions.

This ability helps him to understand each person and how he should speak to the individual.

H.A.D.E is such a rare ability that it only occurs in a human once every few centuries.

Due to the fact no one knows about the ability and no other living being has the Ability, the only information about the ability Young-Gi could find was in old legends.

According to the legend if a human with the H.A.D.E ability meets their "soul mate" they will gain their full powers which include the ability to spread emotions to their other half..

Of course it seemed like it's nearly impossible to find ones soulmate as normal humans never even realize if they do.. But if Young-Gi ever finds his soulmate he will eventually know.

Young-Gi believes that everything happens for a reason and that his ability will eventually lead him to his beloved soulmate whoever that person is.

No matter what Young-Go's goal is to complete his other half and never leave their side.

But sometimes being a highly advanced empath has its downside.

For example when that saesang grabbed his arm all the obsessive emotions flooded Young-Gi through the man.. The obsession, the hatred, the lust and the pain flooded and filled his heart for what felt like hours..

When the saesang was dragged away he could still feel the insanity and painful emotions lingering.

Kind of like a psychic Young-Gi's intuition is rarely wrong and just by one touch he can tell one's morality and truthfulness.

Due to his emotions his songs also help people more as it connects with them and understands them.

He really has a special gift.

Not wanting to think about the incident anymore Young-Gi happily scrolled threw Instagram to read posts from excited fans who anticipated the fan meet.

________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Nam was doing his rounds and checking on his patients. "Nurse give her 5mg of morphine to help with the pain" he told the male nurse as he checked up on the elderly woman.

"Ah your so good to me doctor" the lady said as she lay there tiredly. Dr. Nam just nodded before leaving the room.

"Doctor cant we just continue with chemotherapy? what about surgery? isn't there anything you can do? " the woman begged emotionally as she couldn't bear to see her elderly mother just give up treatment.

Rolling his eyes Dr. Nam looked away before looking back at the lady.

"No there is nothing we can do the cancer has progressed and is now untreatable"

"There's nothing we can do except lessen the pain" he told the lady coldly.

"PLEASE there must be something PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU SAVE MY EOMMA!" the woman sobbed out as she grabbed onto Dr. Nam's hand.

Annoyed by the woman's pathetic blubbering Dr. Nam snatched his hand away from the lady and left the room.

As he stalked down the corridor , Dr. Nam spotted the female doctor , Dr. Si Narae.

"Go deal with patient 287's daughter" He told the doctor coldly as he handed her the patients chart and walked away leaving Dr. Si staring after him in surprise.

"Yes sunbaenim" she mumbled as he walked away. Like I mentioned before , he gave everyone the creeps.

"God what a jerk" she thought to herself as she comforted the patients daughter who was sobbing ."He really is too straightforward at times" she mumbled as she tried to discuss treatment options with the lady.

Meanwhile Dr. Nam was in the staff bathrooms scrubbing his hands clean with soap.

"Damn I should've worn gloves" He cursed as he scrubbed his hands of any potential germs.

With a disgusted expression on his face he thought back to how pathetic the crying woman had begged him to save her mother.

"What a joke" he murmured as he couldn't comprehend why she was so upset.. her mother was old , the way he seen it she should be glad that her mother even lived that long, she should be relieved that she'll finally be free of her.

"People" he thought as he rolled his eyes and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Can they get any more pathetic?"

Of course they can.

________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Park followed Dr. Yi to the hospital cafeteria as they decided to take a break midday and eat lunch.

"Mmm the chicken rolls are the best things here" Dr. Park said as he dug in to his roll hungrily.

"No the jajagmyeon is to die for" Dr . Yi said as she slurped up the noodles.

Laughing at the mess Dr. Yi was making he put down his roll and asked "How's your day been so far?"

"Alright I guess" Dr. Yi said a little sadly. Dr. Park nodded before saying "Is it about the cancer patient? I heard there was some commotion with her daughter".

"Yes she was really upset as Doctor Nam told her there wasn't anything that could be done, he told her that surgery wasn't an option" Dr. Yi explained.

" I'll have a look at the scans see if surgery is possible maybe Dr. Nam was just being pessimistic" Dr. Park said reassuringly.

"Really? whoa! your the best sunbaenim" Dr. Yi said smiling brightly.

Laughing at her childlike enthusiasm Dr. Park ruffled Dr. Yi's hair causing her to swat his hand away.

"Yah my hair!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Waiting in Dr. Yoo's office Dr. Nam sat in the chair opposite the brown desk.

Looking around the room Dr. Nam analysed the certificates that hung on the wall proudly.

Raising an eyebrow he looked away from the stupid papers on the wall and stared out the window thinking over his plan, earlier that day he had told his father that he'd invited Doctor Yoo to dinner tomorrow night to discuss the future of the hospital.

"Oh? Dr. Nam I wasn't expecting you" said the surprised looking Dr. Yoo who had just entered his office carrying paperwork.

Smiling widely Dr. Nam got up to help him with the heavy paperwork.

"Yes sorry if I disturbed you, but I wanted to invite you to eat out tomorrow evening" Dr. Nam said smiling .

"I realised you guys eat out at a nice little restaurant nearby , My father and I would like to chat with you over some tasty kimchi stew , Do you mind?" Dr. Nam asked trying his best to sound kind.

"No no not at all I'd love too " Dr. Yoo said eagerly as he couldn't believe his ears .. maybe Dr. Nam wasn't as bad as he thought maybe he wants to promote him?

Smiling with satisfaction Dr. Nam stood up to reluctantly shake Dr. Yoo's hand .

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow night at around 11pm?" he asked before smiling at a still surprised Dr. Yoo once more and then quietly leaving the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Young-Gi was practically floating across the stage as he performed song after song. He was well know for his amazing dance skills , he studied ballet since he was 6 and was extremely talented. His voice soft and delicate like his face rang in the air leaving fans speechless once more.

"OPPA!" fans screamed as he tiredly sat down on the stage to drink water.

"EVERYONE HAVING FUN?!" Young-Gi shouted into the microphone as all the fans cheered in response.

"GREAT! time to meet you guy's" he said excitedly as he came off the stage to sit at a table and sign autographs and to talk to fans.

Fan after fan got to talk and interact with the beloved star. Gift after gift started piling up as fans gave the idol lots of presents .By the end of the meet Young-Gi was smiling and doing aegyo as requested by fans.

"GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BUT SADLY THE DAY HAS COME TO AN END" Young-Gi said sadly as all the fans awed at his cuteness.

"I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN CAUSE I DID! AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOMEDAY!" He said smiling brightly at the fans as he made a heart with his fingers.

"SARANGHAE!" He shouted before waving goodbye and leaving the fan meeting. Young-Gi was escorted to the company car by security and his manager followed behind him.

"Great work today Young-Gi the fans loved you" Mr. Kim said smiling at the Idol who beamed back at him.

"Since you did so well today I cleared up your schedule you've a free day tomorrow go relax" he said kindly as he patted the idol's leg .

"Thank you sunbaenim" Young-Gi said happily . Mr. Kim just nodded and told the driver to drop Young-Gi home. It was late by the time Young-Gi finally got home to his apartment , as he stepped out of the company car he waved goodbye to the manager as the car drove off.

Sighing happily Young-Gi stood outside his apartment block taking in the fresh air and listening to the relaxing flow of the nearby river. Smiling he eventually went inside as he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling with glee, Dr. Nam quickly changed out of his doctor jacket and put on his coat. Everything had gone as planned today, all he had to do was go home get some beauty sleep and wait for tomorrow to come.

Happily with a spring in his step he closed his office door and headed for the elevator. "Everything will be perfect" Sang-Min said to himself as he headed downstairs in the lift.

Walking out of the hospital entrance he headed towards the car park to drive home. "Big day tomorrow, I better go to bed as soon as I get home" he reminded himself as he drove out of the car park, heading home.

After less than 15 minutes Sang-Min was already pulled up outside his house and parking his car. Home sweet home was what crossed Dr. Nam's mind as he unlocked his front door and stepped inside. Throwing his car keys on the marble counter in the kitchen, Sang-Min tiredly loosened his tie and went upstairs to shower and get undressed. After showering , wearing a bath robe he walked downstairs and made himself a quick meal of Yukhoe ( 육회 ).

Once eaten Sang-Min cleaned up and headed upstairs to bed. Before falling asleep Sang-Min mentally went through the plan for tomorrow. Smiling at his fool-proof plan Sang-min drifted off to sleep to the sound of the beautiful classical music he loved.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was morning. Both Dr. Nam and Young-Gi were excited to start their day . Of course their reasons being different, Young-Gi was excited and happy today because he had no schedule and could do practically everything he wanted to do for the entire day. Dr. Nam's reasons however were more sinister. After shaving and getting dressed Dr. Nam calmly walked downstairs and got ready for work. "Follow the plan exactly, making sure nothing gets in the way" he told himself as he sipped his black coffee .

Looking at his watch he finished his coffee and headed off to work. As he drove his car through the busy traffic of Seoul he once again thought through the steps.

"Pretend to go home at 9pm and tell Dr. Yoo he'd meet him at the restaurant at 11pm"

"At 11pm go back to the hospital and be seen going to your office , call and cancel plans with Dr. Yoo and sneak out of the hospital, wait for him at his home, when finished sneak back to the hospital and after a few hours be seen leaving the hospital"

His self conscious reminded him step by step as he nodded to himself in agreement. After a few minutes Dr. Yoo arrived at the hospital. "Just a normal day of work" he mumbled quietly as he walked through the hospital entrance.. excited to get the day over with.

________________________________________________________________________________

Rubbing his tired eyes Young-Gi yawned as his alarm clock started to ring noisily. After nearly falling out of bed, he made his way over to his phone to turn off the alarm.

"FINALLY A DAY ALL TO MYSELF!" Young-Gi practically screamed as he ran around the room in excitement. "First the Cinema then a nice Chinese restaurant and maybe a few clubs later tonight" he said aloud as he texted a group of friends asking if they wanted to go out tonight.

Grinning happily as he got a good response back Young-Gi arranged to go out at around 10pm that night with some old buddies whom he hadn't seen in a while. After texting his friends Young-Gi went to shower and get dressed in something casual. After that he headed to the kitchen to make scrambled eggs which he loved since he was a kid.

After a few hours of laying around watching tv , Young-Gi put on a leather jacket and black mask and headed out. He had decided to go to one of his favourite cinemas to watch a comedy that had only just come out. Not many people were at the Cinema that early in the day and because of his mask he wasn't recognised by anyone.

So Young-Gi happily sat in the back of the Cinema chewing popcorn and laughing every few minutes as he was happy he could enjoy the simple things in life once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Nam stepped out of the theatre his operating scrubs quite bloody from the complicated operation he had just finished with the help of the other surgeons of course. Smiling to himself as he checked his watch and saw the time am 8 hour heart surgery had been tough but he was used to it of course. After getting cleaned up Dr. Nam went down to cafeteria to get dinner as it was the afternoon now. "Only a few more hours till I get off" he thought to himself smiling wickedly as he ate his Bibimbap .

Watching as nurses, doctors and patients alike flittered through the busy cafeteria , eating and talking to one another while Dr. Nam sat alone contently as he drank his coffee and stared at the imbeciles whom he worked alongside. It wasn't a surprise when no one dared sit beside the CEO's son as many learned the hard way that unless he asked you to, you better not dare to disturb Dr. Nam. Well nearly everyone knew that rule .. but it seemed one doctor hadn't been informed.

Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat , Dr. Nam seeming a little surprised turned around in his chair a big catlike grin on his face. Standing in front of him was the well known Dr. Park whom Dr. Nam loved to aggravate and annoy. The two doctors were too complete opposites, One whom was genuinely selfless and never gave up, while the other more selfish and sly. Curious as to what Dr. Park wanted from him , Dr. Nam gestured for him to sit at his table. Cautiously Dr. Park slowly sat down across from the interested looking Dr. Nam who sipped his coffee sneakily. 

"So how may I be of service doctor?" asked Dr. Nam his tone sounding slightly mocking, as he eyed Dr. Park curiously. "Well I had a look at one of your patients charts and scans, Patient 287"

"Her cancer has progressed that's true but I disagree with your opinion that she can't be operated on I'm very sure that her tumour can be removed the risk of fatality shouldn't be too high and if the patient is willing, which she is then I think we should operate as soon as possible." Dr. Park said confidently. Amused at Dr. Park's suggestion Dr. Nam burst out laughing. 

His cold creepy chuckle rang out across the cafeteria causing the other doctors who were on break to stare over. Dr. Park just sat there and watched at how amused Dr. Nam seemed. Abruptly just as quickly as he started laughing Dr. Nam suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Dr. Park with a serious expression on his face. "So you think you can save her? Even though I deemed her untreatable?" he asked mockingly. 

"Yes" replied Dr. Park who was confident in his conclusion. "Okay fine go ahead operate" said Dr. Nam smiling excitedly. Dr. Park seemed very confused at the younger man's reaction. "If you're so sure about the surgery lets make a little bet" Dr. Nam continued as his eyes glimmered with entertainment.

"I bet that if you operate on the tumour, the patient will die within only a few days after, there is no way that she will survive such an operation" he said sounding so cruel and honest. "I will only let you operate if you do the bet" he said ."What are we betting?" Dr. Park asked.

"My father is dying which means I'll be the CEO of the hospital soon, if you win I'll promote you" Dr. Nam stated.

"But what if you win?" asked Dr. Park. "Well if I win the bet and she dies then you don't get promoted and you will never again question or argue my decisions" Dr. Nam says smiling yet his voice sounding completely threatening.

"Okay deal!" said Dr. Park as he stood up to shake Dr. Nam's hand before walking away. Of course Dr. Park found the stupid bet insensitive but he needed to do the bet in order to operate on the woman and he didn't want Dr. Nam to think that he was intimidated by him.

Smiling as he watched Dr. Park walk away, Dr. Nam couldn't wait to begin the game he was sure he'd win. But first he had to focus on tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Young-Gi stepped out of the little Chinese restaurant and happily put his face mask back on. The lady who owned the restaurant was always kind to him and the food was always delicious there. Stopping to check his phone, Young-Gi sat down on a street bench. His phone read 9:21PM.Checking his messages Young-Gi was told by his friends that they had just arrived at a nightclub they sometimes went to. Smiling Young-Gi called a taxi and he hopped in.

As the taxi driver chatted with the Idol, Young-Gi thought back to all the thing's he had done today. After watching a really long yet funny movie in the cinema Young-Gi had went to a local gaming café where he made sure to keep his identity secret by wearing a hood and mask. He had spent hours playing online games and when he had finished he headed to the Chinese restaurant to eat a really big meal . Young-Gi hadn't minded that he had to eat alone he usually did anyways. He was just glad he got through the day without being ambushed by fans. And now he was excited to meet up with some friends and to catch up.

Staring out the window Young-Gi watched the busy streets of Seoul fly by. He was glad that today he had gotten a break.. he couldn't wait to see his friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city of Seoul lit up like stars , at night. The hospital was always busy even at dark, all the night shift doctor's and staff started coming in to start their shifts while the dayshift staff hurried home many exhausted and ready to go straight home to sleep. For Dr. Nam however the fun was only starting.

As the doctor walked out of the hospital he met Dr. Yoo on the way to his car. "I'll see you in an hour then?" Dr. Yoo asked as he walked to his car alongside Dr. Nam.

"Yes I'll meet you and my father at the restaurant" Dr. Nam said forcing a smile as he waved goodbye to Dr. Yoo and got into his black Mercedes.

Sitting there in the dark Dr. Nam watched Dr. Yoo drive away. "Let the game commence" he whispered as he started the car engine and headed home.

Parking his car outside his house Dr. Nam changed into an all black outfit. A Black shirt black pants and on top of that he wore his white long doctor's jacket. After drinking a glass of water Dr. Nam put his black pair of leather gloves in his coat pocket and waited a few minutes.

After maybe 20 minutes Dr. Nam called his father. 

"Hello?"

"Hello father where are you?" Sang-min asked as he looked at his wristwatch.

"I'm just outside the restaurant " his father replied as he got out of the sleek car and waved the chauffer away.

"Oh well father my apologies I won't be able to make it after all, I just realised the amount of paperwork at the hospital I have left to finish so I'm headed there now" Sang-Min told his father.

"Oh well that's a pity I guess we'll have to eat without you then" his father said jokingly as he headed inside the restaurant .

"That's okay father please tell Dr. Yoo my sincere apologies, have a nice dinner eat well" Sang-Min said smiling.

"Of course, make sure you don't work too late" his father told him before ending the call.

Grinning to himself Dr. Nam stood up, grabbed his car keys ,got into his car and headed back to the hospital.

Parking his car Dr. Nam walked calmly into the hospital making sure he was seen on CCTV. 

"Oh Dr. Nam? your shift ended less than an hour ago I thought you went home?" asked one of the nightshift nurses whom he met on his way up to his office.

"Yes it did , but I forgot that I had so much paperwork to finish off" he said laughing friendlily as he walked away heading to his office.

Once getting to his office door he put in the pin and his office door unlocked. Closing the door behind him he walked to his desk and sat down after around ten minutes he quietly left his office, locking the door behind him and walked to the fire exit stairs unnoticed.

Sang-Min climbed down the 3 flights of stairs before taking the exit door outside. Opening the exit door Dr. Nam stepped outside and looked around . No one was outside as it was the very back of the hospital. Taking off his white Doctors jacket , Sang-Min hid the coat behind a nearby tree and put on the leather gloves. Smiling to himself he walked away from the hospital wearing a black hoodie. 

Knowing exactly what he needed to do , headed in the direction of Dr. Yoo's house.. all he had to do now was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Young-gi laughed drunkly as he sat beside his funny friends who were joking around with each other. "See told you he's drunk "exclaimed one of the friends as they pointed to a half asleep Young-gi. "Am not!" he mumbled in protest causing the others to laugh in response.

"I guess we better head off home" said another guy as he checked his watch. he asked ."Y-es Hyung I live nearby so I'll walk home" Young-gi stuttered drunkly standing up to hug his friends goodbye. Parting ways his friends waved goodbye at they both walked away in the opposite directions. Smiling to himself Young-gi stumbled along the streets making his way to his home. Because of his face mask and the darkness of the night Young-gi was able to walk the streets freely without being recognised. Today had been a good day for him and he was happy he had met with his friends for once.

Walking past people without being recognised felt good. Young-gi could practically feel the emotions of all the people who walked by, some happy some sad but Young-gi was too busy staring at the lights of the night to notice. It had been so long since he'd walked through the city like this.

Finally turning a corner heading towards his secluded street Young-gi made his way towards his apartment. As he was walking towards his apartment he noticed an older man pass him by. Not taking much notice of the man Young-gi was about to enter the building when he heard a loud shout coming from further down the street.

Startled at the sudden noise Young-gi walked further down the street and hid behind the corner. Peaking out Young-gi was surprised to see the old man that had passed him by only seconds ago. The man was being help up in the air, by the throat by a man dressed all in black and who was wearing leather gloves. Due to his drunkness Young-gi's first instincts was to run back to his apartment but his feet felt glued to the spot.."I need to call the police" he thought panicking but then realizing how bad it would look for the idol to get caught up in this..

Too terrified to do anything Young-gi took out his phone ,staying silent he recorded the scene before him. 

"AGH LET GO OF ME!" the older man shouted as he struggled to breathe. "OH I WILL" came a smooth voice as the hooded man squeezed tighter on the man's throat. Young-gi stood there in shock as he watched the hooded man take off his hood revealing his face for the elder man to see. 

The older man gasped in surprise and said "You!" while struggling to breathe the man clawed at the younger man's hands but to no avail. Young-gi felt like screaming in terror as he watched the man hold the man over the river edge.

"Please please don't kill me" the old man begged. Suddenly the Man spoke up "I wouldn't have if you hadn't been so annoying" and with that he threw the man over the ledge and into the river below.

Young-gi's hands were shaking as tears ran down his face his breathing hitched in his throat as he watched secretly, the phone in his hand capturing everything. Suddenly Young-gi who was hidden fell over causing a huge bang.

The man in black turned around in surprise looking around him not knowing that he'd just revealed his face to the hidden witness. Young-gi who was still hiding quickly turned off his phone and hid it in his pocket. Looking around suspiciously the hooded man started walking towards the corner where Young-gi hid . Hiding behind some bins Young-gi held his breath as he heard the slow cautious footsteps of the killer pass his hiding spot.

After a few minutes of silence Young-gi could hear his heart pounding in his ears..

"He must have left" is what Young-gi thought as he peeked out from his hidden spot .

Only to be met with a gloved hand around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Sang-min grinned to himself when he'd spotted a pair of shoes from behind the rubbish bin. Quietly he stood there waiting...there was no way he'd leave a witness behind. Like a sneaky fox Sang-min's ears listened to the hidden person's breathing. Like a game that had just got interesting , Sang-min waited to pounce on his prey, several minutes went by yet the person still hadn't emerged but Sang-min was patient he knew they'd come out soon. Just as that thought entered his head, he heard shuffling coming from the corner. In the blink of an eye Sang-Min had pounced on the surprised person. Grabbing their neck he held them tightly preventing them from escape.

Sang-Min was taken by surprised at the sight of the person. It was a tall young looking male probably in his early 20s he wore a black face mask and ballcap covering his face. He wore casual jeans with a light blue t-shirt. Sang-min could tell by the watch he wore that he was quite rich and guessing from the way he dressed he must be in the entertainment industry.. Well the facemask gave it away.

"Why look who I've found?" Sang-Min said to the boy as he grinned with excitement.

"What's with the mask? what are you an Idol? " He asked chuckling as he removed the boy's mask. Surprised again by the boy's handsome looks Sang-Min sighed "OH what a waste.. such a pity "he mumbled feigning remorse and sympathy .

Confused at the lack of response Sang-min's grip on the man tightened. "Aren't you going to beg for me to spare you?" he asks in confusion as he searched the boy's eyes for fear but no longer found any. But the boy only shakes his head and reaches his hand out towards the killers face. Not knowing what to do, Sang-min just stood there as the young man's hand touched his face. The Idols smooth fingers grazed his cheekbones as he stared deep into the killers eyes.

"You don't feel anything." The boy spoke softly as he felt the minimal amount of feelings coming from the man. "It's the first time I've met someone with so little emotions" he continued as his hand went down to Sang-Min's hands which were grabbing his collar angrily.

Sang-min was somehow in complete shock as the boy's touch had made him feel as if he was frozen. Taking the gloves slowly off of Sang-Min's hands he reached out to hold the psychopaths hands in his own.

"Don't you feel it now?" he asked staring up at the Man who had an unreadable expression on his face. Sang-Min felt completely helpless as he couldn't bring himself to move his hands away.

"Warmth" the young boy continued. "You've never felt it until now right?"he asked.

As for Sang-Min he was practically in shock he felt something.. He couldn't explain it but he felt like their was a pain in his chest.. He never felt anything other than anger or confidence.. He felt strange.

Eventually tearing his hands away from the young man he asked coldly “Do you want to die?” Anger overtaking the warm feeling he had felt seconds before.

“No I can't, I have to live” the boy said confidently.

Cocking his head the side in amusement Sang-min asked “Why? What are you living for?”.

“You” the boy replied pure honesty in his eyes.

“I've finally found you” the young idol thought to himself. “My other half”.

“A psychopath” .

Having had enough of the strange man Sang-Min stood on the man's ankle making him scream in pain..

“That will need a cast, you should really get that checked” Sang-min said as he laughed to himself.. Today was more exciting than he'd hoped.

“MAYBE IF YOU BEG I'LL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE ?” Sang-min whispered in the boy's ear.

“No you won't I know you, you won't let me live regardless” The boy whispered in pain.

Annoyed that this boy felt he knew what he was grabbed his attention even more.

Kneeling down beside the boy Sang-min whispered “Are you scared?”

“No because I can feel how you feel”

Shaking his head in confusion Sang-min said “How did you do that? When you touched me I felt strange? What did you do?” he asked angrily.

“I let you feel.. It was brief but you felt what I feel for a moment and that's all it takes.. A moment of guilt.. Or happiness or sadness.. And you will never forget what it's like to feel” the boy told him.

“I've never felt anything I'm a psychopath who wouldn't even feel anything by killing everyone I see..” Sang-min stated.

“Sometimes it can be quite fun watching people in pain”

“Or people who get in my way pay for it.. But it's hard pretending to be what I'm not”

“Maybe I should just start killing anyone I want to.. Like you” Sang-min said grinning as he tried to frighten the annoying thing that lay on the ground at his feet.

It was like the boy was a psycho who had no fear either.

And Sang-min was getting bored already.. He didn't like how the boy wasn't afraid, everyone knows that leaving behind a witness causes trouble.

Dragging the younger man he dragged him over toward the bridge.

The young man didn't even try to stop him even though his ankle was in agony.

Holding him over the edge Sang-min smiled at the man “You've made my night exciting so thank you”.

Just as he was about to let go of the man Sang-min's hand was grabbed tightly by the boy.

Just the brief physical contact from the boy made Sang-min go crazy.

He felt all sorts of emotions he never felt before flood his body..

“Please help me” The boy said a single teardrop rolled down his face as he clung onto the psychos hand.

And that's when it hit him... The gut wrenching feeling he'd never felt before..

Sympathy and guilt..

Quickly Sang-min wanted to stop that emotional disgusting feeling so he pulled the boy up and threw him to the ground.

“You... Are something strange.. Your lucky.. I'd never have let you live otherwise.. Run away before I change my mind.. And if I see you again I won't hesitate to kill you.. Don't make me look for you” Sang-min warned before pulling the black hood over his head and walking off as if he'd never just murdered someone and tried to kill the witness.

Stumbling to his feet the young man quickly hobbled along until finally getting to the safety of his apartment..

Letting out a sigh of relief and fear the man locked his apartment door that night just incase..


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Nam snuck in the back of the hospital adjusting his white coat as he easily made his way back to his office unnoticed. His black leather gloves stayed hidden in his pocket. Sitting down with a sigh Sang-Min ran his hands through his hair. Everything had went perfectly until that guy shown up. Sang-Min felt pretty confident that he had gotten away with it up until meeting the strange person. Angrily Sang-Min stood up to stare at his reflection in the mirror. As he stared at his reflection for a split second the psycho felt insecure.. "Why did I let him go?" he asked himself in frustration. He didn't feel pity for him.. did he?

He knew that he certainly broken at least one of the boys legs but for some strange reason the mysterious stranger barely batted an eyelid. Confused with the puzzle he'd discovered Sang-Min shook his head. He was confident that the man wouldn't report him or call the police after all he didn't know him or have proof. Chuckling a little as he remembered how absurd the man had been Dr. Nam got up grabbed his car keys and carrying some paperwork left his office making sure he was seen on camera leaving the hospital.

Getting into his car Dr. Nam felt strangely happy or at least amused. he didn't feel the slightest bit worried about the man from earlier or the way he made him feel strange.. instead he felt excited because he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last he'd see of the man. Driving home Sang-Min kept thinking about the stranger. "I wonder how it would feel killing him?" he asked aloud as he drove home in the dark. however Sang-min had to admit that even to him the young man had been very good-looking maybe even better than himself. "I wonder if he's a celebrity?"

"He seemed to know a lot about me.. maybe he's a psycho too?" he said chuckling. "Hmm I'll have to ask him next time"

Parking his car at his house Sang-Min entered his house closing the door behind him. Happy that he'd gotten Dr. Yoo out of the way, he poured himself a glass of expensive vintage red wine he'd kept for good occasions and headed upstairs to do some research before going to bed.

Staring at the bright screen on his laptop smiling, sat Sang-Min as he sipped the glass of wine grinning, he had found his witness.

Staring at the bright screen on his laptop smiling, sat Sang-Min as he sipped the glass of wine grinning, he had found his witness   
And unsurprisingly his witness was in fact a celebrity.

"Lee Young-Gi" the name practically rolled off of Sang-Min's tongue.

"It seems I'm safe after all, he won't report me" He scoffed thinking about how the idol wouldn't involve himself in such a mess.

Going to sleep that night, strangely the young Idol was the last thing the surgeon could think about before falling asleep.

Coincidentally it was the same for Young-gi who guiltily tried his hardest to fall asleep he knew he couldn't report the crime. Firstly because it could effect his career and more importantly ... he couldn't report his soulmate.

Tossing and turning it looked like Young-gi wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


	9. Characters;

* * *

**{Lee Young-Gi }**

**24**

**{ Nam Sang-min }**

**29**

**{ Yoo Yeon-Seok }**

**59**

**{ Park Chunghee }**

**46**

**{ Nam Dongun }**

**73**

**{ Si Narae }**

**27**

**{Nam Waylin ]**

69

**{Kim Juhun}**

**57**

> _**of course use your imagination the characters can look however you want them to, this is just a rough guide :]** _


End file.
